


Sharp Dressed Man

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drabble, Gen, Patricide, yuletide card!fic for Viceindustrious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so very handy with needle and thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

“Put away childish things and become a man,” he says, and Nicholas knows then what his father truly means. After years of torment and ridicule, he knows, and so he takes up his pretty little knife and drives it into his fathers belly. 

It’s not easy. The man has gone to fat -- and to whores -- since Nicholas’ mother departed, and he had not thought to sharpen the steel before he slipped it into the near-gelatinous mass. It takes much to reach the vital organs within, and with his father bellowing like an angry bear Nicholas can only hold on and put all of his inconsiderable weight into it; down, down, until there is an acrid stench as intestines are perforated. 

His hands are covered in blood and shit, but his father is dead; and so Nicholas goes to work.

He is so very handy with needle and thread, after all, and it is time for him to don a new suit and become a man.


End file.
